Reason's not to play games with Alucard
by ShadowMistressRaven
Summary: A series of One-Shots put together on why you shouldn't play games with Alucard. AlucardXOC. Hinting to future events in my main fanfic.
1. Twister

Paste your document here...

Hello my dearies! I am now making a one shot due to mine and xVentressx's boredom. So here we go with "Reason's not to play games with Alucard"

* * *

"Ugh! I am so bored!" Lilithian cried out in frustration.

She had been sitting in the house, alone all for days. The reason she couldn't go outside, was because the Hellsing Organization was hunting her down. After Lilithian's cry was stopped, she gripped the sides of her head and groaned. Only then did she feel a familiar presence.

"Bored again Kitten?" asked a certain red clad vampire.

Alucard had phased through the wall in front of Lilithian's seat. She looked up and smiled. Having Alucard there would relieve the pain of her never ending boredom.

"If I wasn't bored, would I be pulling at my hair? No. Now, what brings you here?" She said and leaned back into the leather computer chair she sat in.

"I, myself, am bored as fuck. So I came to bug you, but it seems you are in the same situation." He said as he sat down on the couch.

"Well… Would you like to play a game?" Lilithian asked with a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this… Lilithian thought.

Somehow Alucard picked the game Twister and it was getting out of hand. He decided to use his shadows to cheat, and well, he wasn't behaving. For example, I went to spin the arrow for the next turn, and found his creepy shadow tendrils coiling around my leg. I swatted it off, and in the process, ended up sprawled out on the mat.

"Right hand on red." I said.

I moved my right hand to the red dot that was conveniently under Alucard's torso. He smirked and pretended to fall, crushing my hand underneath him in the process.

"What the fuck you ass!" I yelled at him yanking my hand back.

"What? I merely lost balance, I didn't mean too." He said trying to be innocent.

Now that was creepy having, Alucard, the No Life King, trying to act innocent. It was a bit unnerving, because the innocent smile did not match the wickedness in his eyes. It was like seeing a little kid saying that did not kill their pet, but you can see it in their eyes.

"Mhm, sure whatever you say," I said in a sarcastic tone," dickwad." I said under my breath.

"Hey I heard that!" He said and growled, but not the threatening growl, more of a playful growl.

I decided that we should only play one more turn before we called it quits. He groaned, but gave in and agreed. I spun the arrow, and waited for it to land.

"Left hand on green." I called out.

Before I realized it, he groped my chest. Did I mention I was wearing a green shirt?

* * *

So there we have it! A quick little One-shot. Though I think I will make this a series of One Shots for when I get bored or have writer's block with my man Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this first installment! And remember kiddies, don't play games with Alucard, especially Twister.


	2. Hide and Seek

Sorry that I have not posted much up lately. I have been busy with school work, and now have exams. I finally have some time to write.

* * *

Seras POV

"Why are we playing Hide and Seek?" Lilithian asked me.

I just smiled and replied," Because I want to play a game, and Hide and Seek was my favorite game to play in the orphanage."

Once the word "orphanage left me mouth, Lilithian frowned. She did not like the fact that I grew up in one, and it was always a subject she wanted to avoid. In response, I smiled at her and grabbed her hand and dragged her down the Master's room.

"Seras why are we heading to- are you going to- oh please don't I don't think that's a good idea." She said with a hint of panic in her bright green eyes.

"I don't see why it is a bad thing. Master would be fun to play with!" I spouted out.

"Play what with you exactly Police Girl?" Master said as he phased through his door. "Seras wants you to play Hide and Seek with us Alucard." Lilithian explained.

"I'd love to play, but only if I get to be it." Master said with a smirk that meant he was up to no good.

_ I told you this was a bad idea Seras._ Lilithian growled into my head.

Lilithian and Master had a very strange relationship, but no one really understood what happened. We never saw them interact any other way besides in conversation or battle. So I had no idea why see would find it so bad.

* * *

Lilithian POV 

It had been an hour since we started the game, and it seems Alucard was taking his time wandering around. He had gotten close to us many times, but seemed to walk by as if he were taunting us. At the moment, Seras and I were hiding in a closet that we dove into right before Alucard came around the corner.

_Do you think it's safe for us to move to a new hiding place?_ Seras asked mentally.

_ Yeah I can't hear him anymore. You go out first I'l be right behind you._ I told her.

By the time Seras had nudged open the door, I felt two hands grab me by my waist and pull me through the back wall of the closet. I lost balance and fell onto a cold, hard mass underneath me.

"This wasn't my intention, but this definitely works." Alucard growled huskly into my ear. At that moment and shot up and pressed myself against the wall.

"Seras brace yourself!" I shouted through the wall as I reached into the wall and pulled her out.

Seras squeaked as she phased through the wall. I pulled her in front of me and used her as a meat shield. I know I'll pay for it later, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Fine. Hide behind the Police Girl, but she won't be there next time to save you **_Kitten."_**Alucard spoke, then disappeared.

"Seras next time, we'll play without Master Alucard okay?" I sighed relieved his presence left.

_Did my little kitten just call me Master?_ I heard his voice ring into my head.

Well, fuck.


End file.
